Miss Sarajevo
by Angel Pink
Summary: O amor e a guerra sempre viveram de lados opostos. O que será aconteceria se eles travassem uma luta? Porém, quem definirá o vencedor será o coração. Songfic. Aiolos e OCC.


**Miss Sarajevo**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei**_** Animation!**_

A música é de total direito a banda U2 e Luciano Pavarotti.

E crédito também a um comentarista de um blog que me fez dar essa ideia.

-x-x-x-

_Is there a time for keeping your distance_

_A time to turn your eyes away_

_Is there a time for keeping your head down_

_For getting on with your day_

_Há momentos para ficar afastado_

_Momentos para desviar o olhar_

_Há momentos para baixar a cabeça_

_Para ir em frente com seu dia_

Há dois meses...

- E eu Leon Stuart, presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, declaro início a guerra a África do Sul. – dizendo diante do microfone.

Murmúrios são escutados de ambos os lados. O presidente começa a caminhar entre os políticos e outros dali presente. Estudando com os olhos os principais oficias das forças armadas, ele vai até seu alvo.

- Tenente-General Gondon. – cumprimentando-o formalmente.

- Sim senhor Presidente. – batendo continência.

- Quero que me arrume seu melhor general do exército. – presidente. –Já que eu soube que ele está chegando exatamente agora do encerramento da guerra ao Iraque e...

- Com licença senhor presidente, eu sou a sua melhor general do exército, peço perdão se cheguei atrasada. Sou a general Grayson – olhando-o e logo após batendo continência. – General Do Exército Althea Grayson.

_Is there a time for kohl and lipstick_

_A time for curling hair_

_Is there a time for high street shopping_

_To find the right dress to wear_

_Há momentos para usar kohl e batom_

_Momentos para enrolar o cabelo_

_Momentos para fazer compras na avenida_

_Para encontrar o vestido certo para se usar_

África do Sul, em algum lugar de Johanesburgo, 17 de setembro de 2010...

- General Grayson qual vai ser a nossa melhor defesa? – diz um tenente.

- O ataque. Não poupem balas, se for para atirar, que atirem. Nada de se comoverem com carinhas implorando por misericórdia, nós não somos padres para darem perdão. Lutamos pela nossa pátria! Quero resultados, quero que vençamos essa guerra. Escutaram? Ou terei que repetir como professora de jardim de infância? – Grayson.

- Senhora... – diz um subtenente.

- General. – corrigindo-o rispidamente.

- General Grayson, as nossas tropas já estão prontas, podemos nos retirar e ir adiante?

- Sim, o quanto antes melhor. Ah e caso estejam tendo dificuldades, o que eu não espero... – dando uma olhada mortal, fazendo todos dali engolir seco. – Comuniquem com o Subtenente White que ele dará a orientação certa a fazer, já que conversamos sobre essa parte. Eu e o governo estamos trabalhando em quando e qual a melhor circunstância será para podermos lançar uma bomba.

- Sim. Estamos indo. – batendo continência. – Até mais Gerenal Grayson.

- Até. – fazendo o mesmo. – Espero que retornem sãos e salvos. O nosso país depende da nossa glória!

Todos dali a respeitavam, apesar de ser arrogante e imponente. Mas era extremamente bela. O amor ao seu serviço fazia com que todos a admirassem ainda mais. Alta, de pele levemente dourada, dona de olhos castanhos dourados e de um cabelo tão flamejante quanto o fogo essa era Althea. Personalidade única e incomparável, a mulher que muitos queriam e ninguém conseguiu possuir.

_Here she comes, oh oh_

_Heads turn around_

_Here she comes_

_To take her crown_

_Aí vem ela_

_Todos se viram para vê-la_

_Aí vem ela_

_Para receber sua coroa_

- Doutor Aiolos, o senhor é um anjo. – beijando na mão do belo homem. – Eu não sei o que seria da saúde da minha família se o senhor não chegasse a tempo.

- Oras, esse é o meu serviço. Tome esse remédio de três em três horas escutou mocinha? – se abaixando para encarar a criança enferma. – Lembre-se que você tem que curar para poder brincar com seus amiguinhos. – Aiolos.

- Mas eu não posso brincar, tenho que trabalhar para ajudar a minha mamãe. – dizendo.

Aiolos engole seco. Céus até onde as autoridades chegarão? Será que elas não se importavam com seus habitantes? Isso era desumano! Desde quando crianças tinham que trabalhar? Não dava para acreditar. Inúteis, desgraçados, trapaceiros, caloteiros, porcos imundos, idiotas... Esses eram os adjetivos que acabará de lembrar, poucos, mas verdadeiros. Era o que os poderosos governantes desse infeliz país eram.

- Tudo bem. Então faça o que o tio está pedindo ok? – Aiolos.

Nisso chega um rapaz ofegante, de origem nativa. Na tenda onde Aiolos e a pequena família estavam.

- "Nakonigue, chegaram homens brancos, homens da morte!" – falando em língua africana.

- "Minha nossa, minha nossa..." – se desespera a senhora.

- O que houve? – Aiolos

- Ele disse que vamos morrer! Vamos morrer!

- Como assim morrer? – Aiolos retira seus óculos.

- As tropas do país branco. A guerra.

- Guerra? – Aiolos perde a cor da face.

_Is there a time to run for cover_

_A time for kiss and tell_

_Is there a time for different colours_

_Different names you find it hard to spell_

_Há momentos para fugir_

_Momentos para beijar e sair comentando_

_Há momentos para cores diferentes_

_Nomes diferentes que você acha complicado escrever_

Após longos dias de massacre, várias pessoas foram mortas, outras sobreviveram, mas ficaram marcados pela dor da perda, de seus amores, de sua família, de seus irmãos, filhos e filhas, amigos que nunca mais reverão. Johanesburgo quase chegou ao seu fim.

Aiolos como um excelente profissional, estava lá. Cuidando daquelas pessoas inocentes e judiadas, que a mercê do azar foram alvos de brigas e atentados.

- Ai ai ai

- Shiiii, acalme-se, já estou acabando. – enrolando uma faixa de gaze na cabeça da tal pessoa.

Ele já tinha chorado e muito. Chorado por aquela nação, que tanto amava em fazer trabalhos voluntários e que se pudesse continuaria ali, para sempre. Mas ordens são ordens e logo seu visto de legalização seria vencido.

_Is there a time for first communion_

_A time for East Seventeen_

_Is there a time to turn to Mecca_

_Is there time to be a beauty queen_

_Há momentos para a primeira comunhão_

_Momentos para East 17_

_Há momentos para voltar-se a Meca_

_Há momentos para ser miss_

África do Sul, em algum lugar de Johanesburgo, 27 de setembro de 2010...

Althea estava caminhando pelas ruas da cidade, sua mente estava longe, bem longe. Alguns soldados formam mortos, outros feridos, mas o pior de tudo mesmo foi ver que a guerra teve que parar. Devido aos apelos de ONGs, da ONU e de várias outras entidades. Ela se sentia... Qual a palavra que a descreveria melhor? Não sabia, mas no seu interior é como se não estivesse feito seu trabalho.

Apesar de estar somente com um pequeno calibre nos coturnos e uniforme oficial, se encontrava desprotegida. Por incrível que pareça hoje ela queria estar normal, sem ter que carregar um fuzil nas mãos ou uma granada.

- Engraçado, acho que a única coisa que amei realmente foi a minha família, meu país e o meu serviço. – sorrindo distraidamente.

Aiolos também estava caminhando pelas ruas, sem seu jaleco. Mas por alguma razão um cidadão africano lhe dera uma arma, dizendo ser uma precaução, caso ocorre-se algo.

De repente uma figura o fez parar. Seus lindos olhos verdes se fixaram em algo...

_Here she come, oh oh_

_Beauty plays the clown_

_Here she comes_

_Surreal in her crown_

_Aí vem ela_

_Beleza atua como palhaço_

_Aí vem ela_

_Surreal com sua coroa_

Não podia acreditar, estava vendo um responsável pela morte daquelas pessoas que socorria diariamente. O ódio tomou conta de si. Uma fúria incapaz de controlar... E tudo que se escutou foi um estouro.

Aiolos se perdeu na linha do tempo com a arma nas mãos. Meu Deus, o que fez? Ele desceu aos piores níveis que um ser humano se sujeitaria a passar. Justo ele! Que deveria estar salvando vidas e não tirando.

Indo até a pessoa, o pobre homem fica chocado ainda mais. Atirou em uma mulher. Passando as mãos em volta do corpo, ele a conduz nos seus braços. Daria um jeito de salva-la, ou não se chamaria Aiolos Gianopoulos.

Caída no chão gelado, Althea não consegue manter suas pálpebras abertas por muito tempo. O que foi isso? Por que estava se sentido fora de órbita? Antes de fechar os olhos, tudo o que viu após a queda foi um lindo homem com a face apertada por algo. Ele era tão magnificamente belo! Parecia um anjo, todo de branco. Por um instante pensou em estar com aquele homem, mas somente por um instante...

_Dici che il fiume_

_Trova la via al mare_

_E come il fiume_

_Giungerai a me_

_Oltre i confini_

_E le terre assetate_

_Dici che come fiume_

_Come fiume..._

_L'amore giungerà_

_L'amore..._

_E non so più pregare_

_E nell'amore non so più sperare_

_E quell'amore non so più aspettare_

_Você diz que o rio_

_Encontra seu caminho para o mar_

_E assim como o rio_

_Você virá para mim_

_Além das fronteiras_

_E dos desertos_

_Você diz que, como o rio_

_Semelhante ao rio_

_O amor virá_

_Amor_

_E eu não consigo mais rezar de forma alguma_

_E eu não consigo mais ter esperança no amor de forma alguma_

_E eu não consigo mais esperar pelo amor de forma alguma_

Após um longo tempo adormecida, Althea acorda e sente uma dor na região esquerda da barriga. Levantando da cama, tenta abrir seus olhos, mas alguém toca nos seus ombros e sussurra algo em seu ouvido:

- Cuidado, deite-se, se não a dor voltará um pouco mais forte.

Firmando as vistas, ela enxerga o homem que fantasiou estar. Não era possível? Ele estava a sua frente. Com meigos olhos verdes que jamais viu em ninguém, cabelos dourados, corpo atlético e parecia exalar uma paz tão grande. Ou definitivamente ele é um anjo ou é uma reencarnação divina.

- Sou o doutor Aiolos Gianopoulos, eu...eu atirei em você. – abaixando a cabeça.

- C-como? – e é tudo o que Althea consegue dizer.

- Perdão. – ele se aproxima e segura as mãos dela nas dele. – Eu perdi a cabeça, não queria te machucar.

- Então eu levei um tiro, por um médico que se diz estar arrependido... – Althea se explode. – Como pode atirar em alguém se mal a conhece? Álias, você nem deveria atirar, porque não tem licença para matar ninguém, seu cretino!

Aiolos simplesmente continua com a cabeça abaixa e escuta os sermões.

- Sabe o que eu deveria fazer? Prender-te, por ter atirado em uma pessoa das forças armadas. E ainda por cima fazer de tudo para você apodrecer na cadeia. É o que merece. – Althea.

- Não sei o que houve comigo! Eu realmente fiquei revoltado quando eu te vi. – Aiolos. – Depois de toda a tragédia, só queria me vingar, sei que o que fiz é extremamente errado, por isso eu peço perdão novamente.

Althea o encara friamente, mas logo percebe que o seu rosto está molhado. Delicadamente ela toca e sente lágrimas escorrendo.

- Sabe o que eu não entendo? – Althea.

Aiolos simplesmente balança a cabeça para os lados.

- Por que quando olho para você penso em desistir do que eu faço e tento ser uma nova pessoa, porém com ideais diferentes? Por que eu não me dediquei a coisas mais puras e humanas? Por que eu não aprendi a amar tão intensamente o mundo a minha volta? Por que eu fui me apaixonei por você? – sem dizer mais nada Althea cai em choro profundo.

Olhando-a com compaixão, Aiolos sente seu coração ficar em frangalhos. Ele, sem saber o que fazer com tal revelação a abraça.

- Você não acha que é hora de sair dessa prisão a qual vive? – Aiolos.

Althea se desprende do abraço e limpa os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Não tenho tempo para ser assim. Nasci com esse propósito, não se pode acabar com algo construído através dos anos em que me dediquei. – Althea.

- Então me deixe pelo menos ensinar a amar, de um modo que você nunca experimentou antes. – Aioros.

- Você estaria disposto a isso? A ajudar uma general que acabou de matar a vida de seus irmãos? – Althea.

- Quando se ama realmente tudo o que foi feito de errado é perdoado. – Aiolos.

Sem mais nenhum segundo a perder, os dois se beijam. Suas almas foram completas. Althea e Aiolos se entregam um ao outro.

_Is there a time for tying ribbons_

_A time for Christmas trees_

_Is there a time for laying tables_

_And the night is set to freeze_

_Há momentos para amarrar fitas_

_Há momentos para árvores de Natal_

_Há momentos para arrumar a mesa_

_Há momentos quando a noite está congelante_

Após terem se relacionado, ambos estavam abraçados. Um barulho faz com que Althea desperte e se assuste.

-_"Meu Deus"_

Tinha certeza que acabará escutar vozes de soldados. Vestindo a roupa rapidamente, ela já se apronta e fica de pé, com seu calibre nas mãos.

- O que houve? – Aiolos também se desperta.

- Desculpe Aiolos. – Althea diz de costas para ele.

- Não estou entendendo. – Aiolos se levanta com um lençol enrolado na cintura.

Althea só gira os calcanhares e atira nele. A imagem que vê parece ocorrer em câmera lenta: O belo anjo que a poucos minutos dormira com ela, estava caindo, lentamente, até chegar ao chão.

- P-por que, f-fez isso c-comigo... – tentando falar.

- Eu já te disse. Nada do que você fez mudará minha escolha. Se os soldados das forças armadas me pegarem com você, eles o matarão e ainda por cima vão tirar a farda de mim. Jamais permitirei que eles o machuquem Aiolos. E se for para você ficar ferido, que seja por minhas mãos. Eu amo a minha pátria e o meu serviço e depois do que houve com nós dois, devo dizer que também aprendi a amar você. – saindo friamente de um abrigo secreto em que estavam.

Logo em siga um pequeno grupo de soldados aparece.

- Olhem, é a general Grayson. – grita um deles.

- General Grayson! – o grupo vai até ela.

- Sim, soldados. – diz ela.

- Estávamos procurando pela senhora. Que bom que a encontramos.

- Digo o mesmo por vocês. Vamos embora, pois nosso serviço por aqui esta encerrado. - Althea.

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, antes que me matem vou falar: EU GOSTO DO AIOLOS TÁ? Tentei fazer algo diferente do ramo que costumo escrever. Me surpreendi comigo mesma, não sabia que tinha essa veia do mal xD. Sorry também pelos erros gramaticais. Tava com muuuuuuuuitas saudades de vocês e da FF. Ah e antes de me mandar, quero explicar o porquê escolhi essa música como título e tema da fic: Vagando pela net, eu vi um trecho curioso a respeito da história dessa música, que eu amo de paixão! <strong>

"_Miss Sarajevo é a música que retrata, no fundo, toda aquela guerra. Põe de lado a política, põe de lado as diferenças e restringe à simplicidade do que é ser-se humano. Sarajevo é uma mulher, uma mulher linda. Que não tem tempo para ser uma mulher como as outras. Não se pode maquilhar, não pode fazer compras, não pode sequer procurar abrigo... a guerra não deixa... mas ela continua lá. Mesmo depois das bombas dos morteiros, depois das balas dos snipers, depois de todo o sangue derramado, de toda a destruição que sofreu, Sarajevo continuava bela... É esta a história que a música conta."_

**Sarajevo é a história de uma cidade que aconteceu uma guerra. EU quis criar uma nova Sarajevo, não uma Sarajevo-Cidade, mas sim uma Sarajevo-mulher. Assim como nesse trecho que peguei na net * e esqueci de colar a fonte* a minha Miss Sarajevo não tem tempo para ser mulher como outras qualquer. Seu compromisso é com a guerra e com sua pátria. Nada mais. Bem, essa foi a minha explicação sobre Althea Grayson. A minha ****Miss Sarajevo****.**

**Obrigada por lerem, deixem reviews se puderem ok? Isso estimula MUITO um ficwriter! Thanks para meu brother Google Metal Ikarus, por esclarecer dúvidas e a minha amiga simplesmente linda Shina Com, pelo mesmo motivo... não deixar a doidinha aqui a ver navios! Ela sabe muito bem o que é!**

_Beijocas a todos!_


End file.
